Warehouse storage racks and the like may be made from channel iron beams and columns, in which, typically, several levels of channel iron beams are connected to the columns to provide pairs of parallel side beams. The channels of the side beams face inwardly to receive rack-forming crossbars, which may be wooden boards having ends that fit into the channels of the side beams.
While this simple construction is commonly used for the storage of pallets in a warehouse or the like, an inconvenience can arise in that, during use, the crossbars can often slide along the channels out of position. Accordingly, this requires a continuous repositioning of the wooden crossbars in the racks.
In accordance with this invention, an improvement is provided by which the crossbars of a rack can be prevented from sliding without the inconvenience and expense of bolting them to the side beams. This is accomplished by, typically, a single, bolted member, which can tighten the entire rack after the crossbars have been positioned in a desired manner. Until the bolted member is released, there will be no sliding migration of crossbars in the structure. At the same time, the structure still retains its great simplicity of manufacture and low cost, so that it is practical for warehouse usage and the like.
Additionally, even though the ends of the crossbars fit into the channels of the side beams, or any other groove of the side beams if the side beams are of a different type, the majority of their upper surface can be made flush with the upper surface of the side beams, for ease in sliding pallets or the like onto or off the rack.